BAD SCANDAL
by AlrenaRoushe
Summary: One shoot. Sakura Haruno, gadis remaja yang membenci artis harus berurusan dengan artis tampan papan atas yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimana kisahnya dalam melewati harinya bersama orang yang dia benci? Don't Like, Don't Read! RnR please!


ini FF kedua saya. saya masih pemula yang butuh bimbingan para Author yang lebih senior di sini.  
>FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang berjudul SECRET SCANDAL, tapi sedikit dirubah.<br>oya, FF ini saya bikin udah lama tapi saya buat dengan karakter yang beda. jadi tolong maklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian karakter ataupun namanya, saya cukup tidak teliti orangnya ^^.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: Teen

Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, AN

BAD SCANDAL

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahun sedang duduk didepan sebuah meja rias sambil bercermin. Tangannya sibuk menguncir rambut ungunya. Setelah ia rasa kuncirannya rapih, ia mengambil sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga sakura. Lalu ia menjepit poninya agar tidak mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Sempurna." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, menyambar tasnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci ruang pribadinya tersebut. Lalu Sakura menghampiri sorang pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan.

"Ohayo Nii-san!" sapa Sakura kepada pria itu

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" balas Nii-sannya Sakura , Kakashi Haruno.

Lalu Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan, ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat. Kemudian ia memasukan roti itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Nhii-han hudah thidah apha-apha?" Tanya Sakura dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Telan dulu rotimu, Sakura-chan!" ucap Kakashi sambil sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah adik sematawayangnya itu.

Sakura pun menelan semua roti yang ada di mulutnya. Lalu ia mengambil segelas mineral kemudian meminumnya agar roti itu berjalan dengan lancer saat melewati kerongkongannya.

"Nii-san sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura pun mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kamu tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Nii-san baik-baik saja." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyumannya. Sakura yang melihat senyum Nii-sannya itu pun juga ikut tersenyum. Kakashi sangat beruntung memiliki adik yang perhatian seperti Sakura.

Sakura melihat jam digital putih yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah, aku harus berangkat." Sakura pun segera beranjak dari ruang makan. Ia berjalan kearah rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu. Kakashi pun mengikutinya.

Sakura mengambil sepatu kets hitam dari rak, lalu memakainya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat!" Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Nii-sannya.

"Hati-hati!" ucap Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, Konoha Senior High School. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, banyak siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Sakura membalas sapaan mereka di sertai dengan senyum yang selalu hadir di wajahnya.<p>

"Sakura-chan!"

Mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyebut namanya, Sakura pun mebalikan badannya. Dan...

Greb!

"A-aduh Ino! Aku sesak! Lepaskan!" Sakura sedikit meronta minta di lepaskan dari pelukan seorang gadis berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail, yang di sebut-sebut bernama Ino.

Ino pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Sakura merasa lega karena masih bisa menghirup nafas.

"Hehe.. Gomen, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak apa. Yuk kekelas."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membicara apa saja yang bisa di bicarakan.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di depan kelas mereka, 11 IPA-3.

Sakura masuk kekelas di susul dengan Ino.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat ialah, sekumpulan gadis sekitar enam sampai tujuh orang mengerubungi sesuatu yang ada di atas meja sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan kearah kursinya.

Tadinya, Sakura ingin menaruh tasnya di mejanya lalu belajar untuk ulangan nanti. Tapi, rasa penasarannya itu mengalahkan niatnya untuk belajar.

"Kalian itu lihat apa sih?" Sakura berjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sampai mereka menjerit-jerit gaje.

Karena rasa penasarannya makin menjadi, ia menerobos sekumpulan siswi tersebut.

Beruntung Sakura memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan langsing, jadinya dengan mudah dia menerobios sekumpulan siswi itu.

Oh! Sekarang Sakura bukan merasa beruntung karena memiliki tubuh yang langsing. Tapi sial.

Sial karena Sakura melihat sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, wajah anak laki-laki itu sangat menawan.

Tapi, kenapa Sakura merasa sial?

Jangan sampai kalian berfikir Sakura adalah pecinta sesama jenis karna membenci cowok tampan. -_-a

Yang Sakura lihat adalah, foto artis laki-laki yang paling ia benci.

Dia hanya membenci artis. Siapapun itu. Mau artis papan atas, papan bawah, papan tulis, papan triplek dan papan-papan lainnya. Tapi, artis yang satu ini yang paling ia benci. Penyebabnya adalah Nanti kita bahas.

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak meja agar mereka bubar.

"Apa-apaan sih Sakura?" Seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata memprotes atas tindakan yang Sakura lakukan.

"Aku tidak su-" Sakura memutuskan kalimatnya sebentar.

"Kalian itu berisik! Apa kamu sudah mengerjakan PR-mu, Karin?" ralat Sakura. Jika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi, bisa-bisa dia di kroyok para siswi dengan puji-pujian untuk artis yang ia benci itu.

Mendengar kata PR, sekumpulan siswi tadi langsung kembali ketempat duduk mereka, dan mengerjakan PR mereka dikelas.

Kecuali gadis yang di panggil Karin. Dia malah mengambil foto bergambar artis anak laki-laki yang tadi.

"Tapi Sakura-chan~ Sasuke Uchiha itu kereeeen!" Rajuk Karin sambil memeluk-meluk foto itu. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendecih.

"Ohayo." Seorang gadis brambut indigo masuk kekelas dengan santai. Ia langsung menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis indigo tadi pada Sakura dan Karin.

Karin pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan mengusir kesenagan ku, Hinata-chan." Ucap Karin.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menatap Sakura dan Karin bergantian. Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua ke bangkunya, sambil berkata "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Sakura dan Karin pun saling pandang.

* * *

><p>Skip time!<p>

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul 15.00. Seluruh siswa KSHS menunggu detik-detik sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Pikiran mereka sudah penuh dan jenuh dengan kata-kata dan angka-angka yang tertera di papan tulis. Dan saat itu, seluruh siswa di KSHS memiliki pikiran yang sama. Yakni pulang.

TENG! TENG!

Kelas 11 IPA 3 yang tadinya sunyi menjadi ricuh.

Perasaan mereka seperti mendengar lonceng dari surga saja.

Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura dan kawan-kawan berjalan bersama-sama sampai keluar gerbang AGSL.

"Huah.. Fisika kali ini membuatku stress!" Keluh Ino. Dan yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Benar! Masa satu soal saja jawabanya satu papan tulis! Menghabiskan sepidol saja." Protes Karin, tentu saja karna ia menjadi pengurus kelas di bagian keuangan atau nama lainnya bendahara. Dan ia tak mau repot-repot keluar uang hanya untuk membeli sepidol.

Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman-temanya itu.

"Ino-chan!"

Ino yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sumber suara. Senyum Ino mengembang seketika.

"Sai-kun!" Ino berlari kearah anak laki-laki berseragam KSHS yang di panggil Sai oleh Ino.

Sai meraih tangan Ino lalu mencium pipi gadis tercintanya itu. Seketika wajah Ino memerah.

Sedangkan Sakura, Karin, dan Hinata hanya memutar bola mata mereka tanda mereka bosan dengan adegan yang saat ini mereka lihat.

Ino membalikan badannya kearah ketiga sohibnya itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan mulutnya seperti berkata 'Daah!' tapi tak bersuara. Lalu pergi dengan Sai.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini." Hinata bersuara. Sakura dan Karin mengangguk. Lalu mereka berpencar kearah rumah meraka masing-masing

* * *

><p>Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, ia sangat tidak sabar untuk berendam air hangat lalu pergi tidur. Ia memutar knop pintu rumahnya.<p>

"Aku pu-"

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan!"

Seorang laki-laki menyambutnya lalu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Bukan, ini bukan suara Nii-sannya!

Sakura mendorong laki-laki asing itu untuk melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

Sepertinya pernah lihat. Pikir Sakura.

Eh! mata Sakura melebar sekatika, ketika ia mengingat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

BRUK!

Sakura pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

><p>"Pasti dia sangat shock melihatnya disini."<p>

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu Kakashi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kini, Sakura sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Nii-sannya berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Sakura pun sadar dari pingsannya, tetapi ia ingin mendengarkan percakapan Nii-sannya dengan wanita itu. Jadi Sakura tetap menutup matanya.

"Apa dia mau menjadi manajer Sasuke? Melihat keponakanku ini saja, adikmu sudah pingsan, Kakashi." Tutur wanita itu.

"Eh, Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha itu? Manajer? Maksudnya?" batin Sakura. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau Sakura tidak mau, akan aku paksa dia untuk menjadi manajer Sasuke. Haha"

"APA?" Sakura langsung bangun sambil menjerit. Seketika pandangan ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Kakashi menghampiri adiknya itu, lalu memeluknya sebentar.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Nii-san telah membawa artis kerumah. Maaf!" kedua tangan Kakashi menyatu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada adiknya itu.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Anko. Cinta pertama Nii-san!"

"Hallo Sakura-chan! Kamu imut sekaliii!" Anko memegang kedua tangan Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ha-hallo juga Anko-san." Sakura menarik tangannya secara halus dari genggaman Anko. Dia merasa risih juga di perlakukan seperti itu oleh sesama jenis.

"Dan ini-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh-

"Kamu pasti kenal aku kan?" laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'Pasti kenal dong!'

Sakura membalas tetapan laki-laki itu dengan wajah malas.

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, laki-laki itu berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan mulai besok, kamu akan menjadi manajerku untuk sementara Sakura!"

"Hah? Seenaknya saja!" protes Sakura.

"Nii-sanmu yang memintanya." Balas Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sakura memandang tak percaya pada Nii-sannya.

* * *

><p>Kini Sakura berada di sebuah mobil sport hitam. Ia sangat membenci momen-momen ini karena berada dalam satu mobil dengan orang-orang yang dia benci. Dan Sakura harus tinggal di apartemen milik Sasuke untuk menjadi manajernya.<p>

Tapi, kenapa dia mau menjadi manajernya jika dia membenci dua orang yang berada disatu mobil dengannya? Jawabannya mudah saja. Kakashi memohon-mohon pada Sakura dengan pandangan seperti 'anak anjing basah kuyup' yang sangat menyentuh hatinya.

'Demi Nii-sanmu ini, Sakura-chan.'

Kalimat dan pandangan mata dari Nii-sannya itu terus terreplay di otaknya.

'sial! Aku sangat mudah terpengaruh Nii-san!' batin Sakura. Mobil yang di tumpangi Sakura berhenti membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!" Anko menarik tangan Sakura seenaknya. Sakura tersenyum pada Anko, tapi senyum yang tipis. Sakura masih kesal dengan orang yang sedang menariknya ini.

Anko membawa Sakura memasuki apartemen keponakanya ini. Anko melepaskan tarikannya pada Sakura, dan menyuruh Sakura duduk.

"Oh Sakura-chan, aku harus pergi." Ucap Anko setelah melihat jam tangan emas yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"eh? Pergi? Tapi kau akan kembali kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia sangat berharap Anko menjawab 'iya' . Sayangnya, Anko hanya menjawab gelengan kepala, lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Katakan pada pada Sasuke bahwa aku pergi. Bye, Sakura-chan!" detik berikutnya, Anko menghilang dari balik pintu. Sakura hanya meratapi nasibnya yang **HARUS** tinggal **BERDUA** dengan orang yang menurutnya bertampang playboy.

"''Kenapa kamu?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang bersender diambang pintu dengan rambut yang basah. Ketara sekali dia habis mandi.

"Apa manajer kamu yang sebelumnya juga tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura mengintrogesi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana jika ada kesalahpahaman? Kau itu kan artis! Pasti banyak paparazzi!"

"Tinggal jawab saja kau itu tunanganku, Sakura. Repot sekali."

"Apa? Santai sekali!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan kearah dapur. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda, dan mengacuhkan protes dari Sakura.

"Aku ada manggung malam ini. Kau harus ikut, karna kau manajerku." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia melempar satu minuman kaleng itu kepada Sakura, dan langsung di tangkap Sakura dengan suksesnya. Lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo di dapur.

* * *

><p>Kini Sakura ada di sebuah gedung, gedung yang banyak mewujudkan mimpi orang-orang yang ingin menjadi artis. Tapi Sakura tidak tau apa nama gedung itu, dia juga tidak mau tau.<p>

"Itu ruanganku. Kau taruh saja barang-barangku di sana." Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruangannya dengan dagunya. Lalu ngeloyor pergi.

Sakura mau tak mau harus mau di perintah oleh Sasuke, demi Nii-sannya. Dia pun masuk keruangan Sasuke dan menaruh barang-barangnya. Sakura berasa jengkel, karna dia merasa tidak seperti manajer, melainkan seperti pembantu.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke..

"Hoi, Sasuke!" merasa terpanggil, Sasuke pun menoleh kearah seorang laki-laki berambut orange seusianya. Sasukepun balas menyapanya.

"Kemana saja kau, Dobe?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang dia panggil Dobe, Naruto.

"Hehe, ada urusan keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong itu siapa?"

"Siapa yang mana?"

"Itu gadis yang masuk keruanganmu, itu."

"Oh, itu manajerku."

"Baru? Kenapa dia terlihat kesal? Biasanya setiap gadis yang melihatmu, mereka langsung meleleh."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan temannya itu. "Dia benci artis."

"Wah! Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, lagi. Dan dijawab dengan angkat bahu oleh Sasuke.

Seorang pria berseragam hitam datang menghampiri meraka, dan berkata. "Waktunya kalian tampil!"

"Baik!"

Selama Sasuke tampil, Sakura sedang sibuk-sibuknya megurusi ini itu kebutuhan manggung Sasuke. Dia berlari kesana kesini untuk mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan para kru.

"Sakura-san! Tolong ambilkan kostum Sasuke-sama!"

"Baik!"

"Sakura-san! Tolong taruh ini di ruangan Sasuke-sama!"

"Baik!"

Sakura menaruh kostum-kostum Sasuke di lemari yang ada di ruangan Sasuke. Dia duduk di sofa ruangan itu, lalu mengelap peluh yang ada di dahinya. Sakura sangat lelah. Ia selalu di suruh ini-itu oleh para kru perempuan. Sepertinya mereka tidak senang melihat Sakura menjadi manajer Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari saku tasnya. Dia mengirim pesan kepada Hinata tentang dirinya yang menjadi menajer dari Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata hanya memberi semangat pada Sakura untuk tetap bersabar.

Sakura ber-sms ria dengan Hinata sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai manggung.

Tak lama, Sasuke masuk keruangannya dengan terburu-buru, dan nafasnya terdengar ngos-ngosan. Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya dari layer ponselnya kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang bersandar dipintu.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-**sama**?" Tanya Sakura dengan menekankan kata -sama .

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kamu membenci artis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Itu karena tantemmu."

"Kenapa Anko-nee?"

Sakura menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia telah memberi Nii-san harapan, tapi dia meninggalkan Nii-sanku demi laki-laki lain yang juga seorang artis sepertimu. Semenjak itu, Nii-san jadi berbeda. Dia terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup. Jelas Sakura dengan panjang lebar.

Dan Sasuke menunjukan ekspresi yang susah ditebak.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa sudah seminggu lebih Sakura menjadi manajer dari artis muda Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanya sekarang. Dia sudah tidak sejutek seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Selama seminggu itu juga, Sakura merahasiakan keadaanya sekarang pada teman-temannya. Kecuali Hinata.<p>

"Haah capek." Sakura memasuki apartemen Sasuke dengan membawa beberapa kantung yang berisi kue pemberian dari para fans Sasuke. Lalu ia menaruh kue-kue itu dimeja. Sakura berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya agar sinar matahari bisa masuk keruangan itu. Lalu dia pergi kedapur.

Tak lama, Sasuke pun masuk dan langsung duduk diruang tamu. Sasuke mengambil sebuah remote, lalu mengarahkan remote itu ke tv flat dihadapannya, lalu memencet tombol ON . Detik berikutnya, tv itu menyala.

Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan dua bulah minuman kaleng. Lalu salah satunya dia berikan kepada Sasuke.

"Tuh, dari para fangirl-mu." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk biungkusan-bungkusan kue yang ada di meja dihadapan mereka.

"Buang saja." Balas Sasuketanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari tv.

Seketika, mata Sakura melebar.

"Apa? Buang? Kau tidak tau seberapa susahnya membuat kue, hah? Mereka membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh! Kau kejam sekali, Sasuke! Biar aku saja yang memaknnya!"

Sakura mengambil sekantung kue, membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukan kue-kue itu kedalam mulutnya dengan terburu-buru karna emosi.

Kini giliran mata Sasuke yang melebar. Ia langsung mengambil sekantung kue yang ada di genggaman Sakura, lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Kau bodoh! Kesehatan kita itu mahal! Kita tidak tau bahan-bahan apa yang mereka masukan. Kemarin ada yang bilang ingin menyatu denganku dengan cara memasukan rambutnya kedalam adonan kue itu!"

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. Wajahnya menjadi pucat sekarang.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, lalu berlari ketoilet.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke mendengar suara 'HUEK!' dari dalam toilet.

* * *

><p>"Hehe Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak tau."<p>

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia berjalan kearah Sakura yang sedang berbaring disofa -setelah kejadian muntah-muntah- sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin juga handuk kecil didalamnya.

"Makanya jangan serampangan."

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura, lalu menaruh handuk basah itu di dahi Sakura.

"Lagi pula, dengan memberiku kue-kue itu, perasaan mereka padaku sudah tersampaikan." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Juga ya, haha.. Kalau begitu, syukurlah ternyata kamu tidak seburuk yang kukira." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke terpaku melihat senyum Sakura, Manis pikirnya. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat pada Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong jangan membenciku."" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu sambil memandang mata Sakura tepat di pupilnya.

Sakura juga balik memandang mata Sasuke.

Keheningan pun terjadi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura. Mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, rasa gugup menyelimutinya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai dia sendiri bisa mendengar degup jantungnya.

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Gugup? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang kencang.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan sagat rapat, dia terlalu gugup untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ralat, dia tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi dia tidak mau melihatnya.

Tak lama, Sakura merasakansesuatu yang lebut menempel dibibirnya. Degub jantung Sakura semakin kencang. Tangannya mengarah kebaju Sasuke, lalu mencengkramnya.

Ya. Mereka berciuman di tengah keheningan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria memperhatikan kegiatan mereka melalui jendela apartemen yang tebuka lebar dengan seringai penuh kepuasan. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol-tombol yang ada.

"Halo, saya sudah mendapatkannya." Ucap pria itu pada lawan bicaranya.

'Bagus, Kabuto.' Balas seseorang yang berbicara disebrang.

Pria itu mematikan ponselnya, lalu pergi dengan membawa sesuatu yang sangat menggemparkan.

* * *

><p>Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan senang, malu atau apalah. Yang jelas, otaknya masih mereplay kejadian kemarin. Dan itu membuat wajahnya merah.<p>

Sakura sudah sampai di KSHS, dia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya itu. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan sekolahnya. Setiap siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya pasti memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, lalu berbisik-bisik.

Tetapi Sakura mencuekinya.

Sakura melihat Karin sedang berjalan sendirian. Sakura mempercepat jalannya untuk menghampiri Karin.

"Karin!" panggil Sakura.

Karin menghentikan jalannya lalu membalik badannya.

"Ohayo!" sapa Sakura, tapi Karin hanya diam saja. Sakura pun bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." Ucap Karin dengan nada yang dingin, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku dengan apa yang diucapkan Karin. Sakura melihat Ino sedang duduk berduaan bersama Sai. Lalu Ino menengok kearah Sakura. Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan dingin. Walaupun cuma sebentar, tapi dapat membuat dada Sakura merasa sesak.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar perkataan Ino ke Sai, "Pindah yuk!"

Dan merekapun pergi. Hati Sakura makin sakit saja.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahu kiri Sakura, dan itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura. Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke atap.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Tanya Sakura setelah sampai di atap.

Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah majalah, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Nih." Ucap Hinata. Sakura pun meraihnya. Matanya terbelak, mulutnya ternganga, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Sakura sangat shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah majalah dengan cover dirinya tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Sakura langsung terduduk di lantai kotor atap KSHS.

"Kau bilang, kau membencinya." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Hinata."

"Hn?"

"Dia yang menciumku!" Air mata Sakura mulai keluar dari tempatnya. Sakura menunduk, dia merasa kesal. Dia ingin marah dan memarahi paparazzi itulah yang bisa Sakura marahi. Tapi dia tidak tau pelakunya siapa.

'Andai saja waktu itu aku mendorong Sasuke.' Batin Sakura. Sakura merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Akanku bantu untuk menyelesaikannya." Ucap Hinata sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

><p>"Bagai mana ini? Mereka tidak pergi-pergi juga." Sakura mengintip keadaan diluar dari dalam apartemen Sasuke melalui jendela. Dia melihat segerombolan wartawan memaksa masuk kegedung apartemen. Kini Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke. Mereka membolos untuk memecahkan masalah ini.<p>

"Haaaah Aku juga tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan agar bisa keluar. Kita harus ke Anko-nee untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil ikut mengintip keluar.

"Kalau begitu, kalian lewat pintu belakang apartemen ini saja." Usul seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa, Dobe. Mereka pasti melihat kami nantinya. Seperti tidak tau saja." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Usul Hinata.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Hinata saja yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sementara kalian pergi melewati pintu belakang apartemen ini." Naruto berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ayo, Hinata. Ajak Naruto." Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya,lalu ikut berjalan keluar.

Naruto menghampiri para wartawan yang mendesak masuk keapartemen.

"Woah woah! Ada apa ini?" ucap Naruto seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Naruto-san? Sedang apa anda disini?"

"Naruto-san, apa benar berita itu mengenai Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto langsung dilempari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu, dia jadi bingung sendiri apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Berita itu kami tidak tau. Hanya Sasukelah yang tau. Dan Naruto disini untuk menemui sahabatnya saja." Naruto menengok kesampingnya, kearah orang yang telah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Hinata? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya salah satu wartawan pada Hinata.

GLEK!

Hinata terdiam, dia bingung harus jawab apa. Jika dia bilang dirinya adalah sahabat dari Sakura, pasti mereka bertanya Sakura itu siapa? pasti mereka akan tau kalau Sakura adalah nama gadis yang ada di cover-cover majalah. Secara tidak langsung, dia makin membuat sahabatnya itu susah.

Jika dia menjawab temanya Sasuke dia pasti akan ditanyai macam-macam lagi. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

"A-aku"

"Dia pacarku."

"HAH?" seluruh pasang mata menatap Naruto kaget. Tak terkecuali Hinata, yang sekarang sudah ada didalam rangkulan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Anda pasti ingin mengalihkan kita agar Sasuke-sama bisa kabur kan?" ucap (teriak) salah satu wartawan.

"Aku serius."

"Apa buktinya?"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan medarat di pipi kanan Hinata. Hanya kecupan singkat, tapi dapat membuat tubuh Hinata kaku.

Para wartawan pun terdiam menyaksikan adegan mesra tapi singkat itu.

Dan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir.

'Mereka teralihkan!' bisik Naruto pada Hinata.

'Tapi kita yang punya masalah sekarang.' Balas Hinata dengan bisikan juga. Naruto terdiam, otaknya sedang mencerna kalimat Hinata barusan.

'Oh astaga!' batin Naruto. Dia baru sadar, bahwa dirinya telah mebuat skandal baru. Dan detik berikutnya, keduanya dilempari berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Dasar mereka itu. Padahal belum satu hari kenal." Tutur Sasuke yang sudah berhasil kabur dari para wartawan itu. Dan disetujui oleh Sakura dengan cekikikannya.

* * *

><p>"Bagai mana ini Anko-nee?" Tanya Sasuke pada Anko. Sasuke memanggil Anko dengan embel-embel -nee karena menurutnya Anko lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya ketimbang menjadi tantenya.<p>

"Skandal yang kalian buat ini sangat heboh." Ucap Anko kepada kedua remaja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, kami tau." Jawab Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Tapi aku senang, karena kalian terlihat mesra sekaliiiii~"

Sakura blushing berat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ehm.. maaf Anko-san, dimana tunangan anda?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan.

Anko tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya tunangan, Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Lalu yang masalah kemarin itu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit kaget. Karna yang dia tau, Anko itu memiliki tunangan dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Begini ceritanya,"

Anko menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura. Menceritakan mengapa dia meninggalkan Kakashi. Ternyata, Anko meninggalkan Kakashi kerena penyakit yang diderita Anko, leukimia. Karna itu, Anko meninggalkan Kakashi, dan dia tidak mau membuat Kakashi jauh lebih sedih nantinya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui, Kakashi.

Sakura menunduk. Ternnyata dia salah mengira mengenai Anko.

"Maaf Anko-san, aku tidak tau." Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang pelan dan parau.

"Tidak ada yang prlu dimaafkan, Sakura-chan." Anko membelai rambut Sakura. Sebenarnya Anko sangat sedih karna meninggalkan Kakashi. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir. Untuk itu, dia menahan semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Sakura-chan. Dan kau Sasuke, kamu menginap disini saja. Para wartawan itu pasti masih ada disana. Ayo Sakura-chan." Anko mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyusul Anko.

Esoknya, Sakura tidak sekolah. Dia masih takut dengan keadaan warga KSHS yang membicarakannya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. (Kalian tau kan?)

"Sakura-chan, Ada Anko. Cepat turun!" teriak seseorang memanggil Sakura dari lantai bawah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi?

"Iya!" jawab Sakura dengan teriakan juga.

Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya, lalu turun kelantai satu.

"Anko-san."

"Sakura-chan, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah, Katakan saja."

Anko menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Kau sudah tidak perlu lagi menjadi manajer Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi mengikutinya?" Tanya Sakura. 'dan tidak bersamanya terus?' lanjut batin Sakura.

"Iya. Sasuke sudah mendapatkan penggantimu."

Duh, rasanya dada Sakura sesak. Apa lagi saat Anko mengatakan Sasuke 'sudah mendapatkan penggantimu.'

'Itu berarti, Sasukelah yang memecatku? Padahal aku aku sudah mulai mencintainya.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, hanya itu yang aku sampaikan. Aku harus pergi." Anko melihat jam tangannya, lalu melihat wajah Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-chan."

"Iya, jaa Anko-san!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Anko yang keluar dari rumahnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

Setelah dilihatnya Anko sudah benar-benar pergi. Sakura berlari kekamarnya lalu mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya itu. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan kebantal agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar.

Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan terus bersama-sama lagi dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke lah yang memecatnya.

Tok Tok!

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Dia melirik kearah jendela kamarnya yang seperti ada yang mengetuknya.

TOK TOK!

Ketukan jendela kamar Sakura itu pun makin kencang. Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan kearah jendelanya.

"Apa sih?" Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari seseorang yang tadi mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura kaget bukan main. Orang yang tadi ditangisinya sekarang sedang memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada orang yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Sakura.

"Mencarimu karna kau tidak ada di konserku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau kan sudah memecatku dan mendapatkan yang baru!"

"Bagai mana bisa aku memberimu dua pekerjaan sekaligus? Untuk itu aku memecatmu sebagai manajerku!"

"Eh? Dua pekerjaan?" Tanya Sakura dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Iya! Menjadi pacarku."

"EH?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan embel-embel -chan pada nama Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk, lalu berkata "Aku mau, Sasuke-kun." Selanjutnya, merekapun saling berpelukan, menumpahkan semua perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura lalu mendorong Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Kau masih pakai baju konser?" Tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu-!" Sakura melihat kluar jendeka. Dia melihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi rumahnya.

"Jadi ini rumah pacarnya Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku penasaran dengan gadis itu.""

"Ah, itu dia!" seseorang dari sekumpulan orang-orang itu menunjuk kearah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang melihat mereka dari luar jendela. Sontak, semua pasang mata tersorot pada mereka berdua.

"Kyaaaa! Itu mereka!"

"Kamera! Cepat ambil fotonyaaa!"

"Sakura-chaaaan! Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Hinata-chan!" Teriak Karin yang ternyata juga ada di sekumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Iya benar!" teriak Ino membenarkan.

Sakura melihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan. Mereka menggunakan topi dan kacamata dan wajah mereka tidak begitu terlihat. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tau kalau mereka berdua adalah Hinata dan Naruto, dia sudah hafal dengan mereka berdua.

Sakura juga melihat ada seorang pria berambut putih membawa-bawa kamera sedang tersenyum padanya. Sakura langsung tau, bahwa itu adalah pelaku yang memfoto mereka yang tengah berciuman. Dan Sakura tidak jadi marah-marah padanya, karena orang itu juga, Sakura dapat bersatu dengan Sasuke.

Mulut Sakura terbuka dan seperti mengucapkan Terimakasih tetapi tidak bersuara. Dan orang itupun mengangguk. Lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Orang itu, Kabuto, sedikit bergumam. "Mission Complete."

_BAD SCANDAL_  
>THE END<p>

Review? Flame boleh, tapi yang berguna ya! :D


End file.
